Hetalia 100 Themes
by Destiel1994
Summary: 100 themes for hetalia pairings. Will contain multiple but mostly UsUk Spamona GerIta LeitPol FraCan  I just realized on some of my chapters I forgot a disclaimer so I'm putting it here for those chapters lol  I DO NOT OWN HETALIA D:
1. Chapter 1

'Ello People. So this is MadVivi. I just had to do this, the whole hundred themes hundred drabbles thingie XD. I'm going to be posting these in groups of five. So here's the first five. All five are USUK so it that pairing or yaoi in general offends you that's your warning lol. Oh and Drabble number 5 mentions Mpreg but doesn't go into detail so just saying. You could always take it my friend's way, they adopted kids that look a hell of a lot like them XD. *winkwink nudgenudge I'm talking about you Sar lol*

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING *CRYS***

**1 Theme #91 Face-USUK**

America walked over to the conference's couch, where his former mentor was asleep. He sat down beside England, gently lifted the Brit's head and placed it on his own lap.

"Iggy." Alfred whispered quietly, soothingly as he began to caress the sleeping nation's face. "I remember when you were so big, strong. You were always guarding me. I'm the awesome hero now, I'm the big and strong one. I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life." The American placed a loving kiss on Arthur's cheek and began to play with the elder's hair as he too drifted to sleep.

**2** **Theme #98 Airplane-USUK**

Airplanes. He hates the bloody things. Though Arthur would never admit it, he's a tad bit afraid of them.

You have no control on a commercial airline, like you have with a car. But you can't drive a car from London to New York.

He could always take a boat but Alfred complains that a ship takes to long.

So he'll fly, because for some reason unknown to even himself, Arthur loves Alfred. Period. But next time that git is coming to England.

**3** **Theme #55 Magic-USUK**

Music was the first thing America heard when he entered England's house. Alfred, being ever curious, followed the melody until he was face to face with the Brit's bedroom door.

He cracked the door open and peered in. Inside was England, stuck up, old England, dancing around in an almost spastic manner, wearing a too large shirt that proudly proclaimed **I LOVE USA** .

Alfred leaned in closer just in time to hear the words "Do you believe in magic?" sang with a heavy accent. Alfred shut the door, laughing.

Oh Arthur will _never_ live this down.

**4** **Theme #40 Rainbow-USUK**

Rain pattered against the window, unaware a blond was watching it, tears welling up in his big green eyes. He stared, just stared, at the drops as a single tear escaped from his eye.

A few seconds later a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and a kiss was placed in his hair.

"What's wrong, Artie?"

"It was raining on _that _day too."

Alfred sighed and pulled Arthur closer.

"Yea it was. But after every rainfall there's a rainbow. This is our rainbow Artie."

Alfred pulled Arthur onto the couch and held him close until the saw a rainbow shining outside.

**5** **Theme #53 Family-USUK (Warning mentions MPREG)**

Arthur sat on the couch, completely worn out. A small newborn boy, who was barely a few days old, nestled against the blonde's chest. A two year old girl with dirty blonde hair was asleep on her daddy's lap as a children's show played quietly from the TV.

Alfred walked over and sat down next to Arthur. He wrapped his arm around the older man and pulled Arthur's head to his own shoulder.

"Thank you" He whispered into the Brit's ear.

"For what?"

"Our totally awesome family."

So yep The End lol  
So i picked songs to type this to based on the theme  
#1 Faces Like Mine by Emilie Autumn [link] - link to song  
#2 Airplanes, Part 2 by B.O.B, Hayley Williams, Eminem [link] - link to song  
#3 Magic by B.O.B ft. Rivers Cuomo [link] - link to song  
#4 After The Rain by Cinema Bizarre [link] - link to song p.s. it makes me freaking cry XD  
#5 We're A Happy Family by The Ramones [link] - link to song

Special thanks to my friend Sarah for putting up with me and thinking up all 100 of the themes XD


	2. Chapter 2

** Here it is...Part two of my Hetalia 100 oneshots...about fucking time if I do say so myself xD...I have kinda cheated a little bit, I'm having trouble with using only 100 words and actually creating good stories so I have decided that the limit for these oneshots is that they can't exceed a page in my note book...It's fun to cheat :D Also some of these do mention MPreg so if you do not enjoy that I am kinda sorta sorry I mentioned it lol**

** Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING...I AM POOR!**

**Theme #6 Baby-Spamano**

Lovino sat on his bedroom floor, pictures spread out all around him. The pictures were a discover he had made while he was snooping, his version of cleaning, through the Bastard's closet. Lovino quickly became engulfed in the pictures, forgetting the world around him, letting Antonio to slip in the room and peer over the Italian's shoulder unnoticed.

"Ahh, Me tomate estuvo muy lindo bebe."

"I wasn't cute, you fucker!" Lovino screamed, his face bright red.

"Te amo, tambien."

"Tsk, I guess I love you." Lovino pouted.

"Gracias mi Enamorado." Spain leaned down and kissed the Italian lightly. He straightened back up and turned to leave the room.

"I'm going to go cook dinner, clean up the pictures, por favor." Antonio paused. "You're still very cute, Lovi."

"I"M NOT CUTE!"

** Theme #54 Ring-Spamano**

Silence was all that could be heard inside of the house as Antonio paced outside the bathroom door. After a few stressful minutes, the door flew opened as Lovino stormed out.

"What's the verdict, Enamorado?"

The Italian stomped over to Antonio and slammed his head down onto the older nation's chest and let out a muffled reply.

"What did you say, Lovi?"

"I said I want a damn diamond ring, and not one of those cheapo maybe it's real, maybe it's not rings! It better be fucking huge!"

"Wha?"  
"Because if I'm having your kid, you better fucking marry me, you goddamn bastard!"

"Whatever you say, Tomate."

**Theme #52 Marriage-Spamano (Takes place after Ring)**

The room was quiet as Antonio and Lovino stood at the alter, reciting those sacred phrases in front of their family and friends.\

As Antonio spoke the loving, binding words that so many lovers before him have spoken, Lovino couldn't help but smile at his tomato bastard. The smile grew slightly bigger as his left hand was lifted and Antonio slipped a gold ring onto Lovino's ring finger, letting it rest next to the diamond engagement ring.

When it was the Italian's turn, he stumbled over the words, face beet red. He almost dropped the matching gold ring twice as he pushed it onto Antonio's finger. The Spaniard chuckled at Lovino's nervousness the whole time.

At the the end of the ceremony, Antonio leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lovino's lips. He placed his left hand on top of the younger nation's slightly swollen midsection. Lovino rested his own left hand on top of Antonio's.

"Not even death could part us, Te amo, Lovi."

"Shut the fuck up, you sentimental ass...I love you too."

** Theme #21 Blood-Spamano**

Romano crouched by the door. Spain should be arriving home any minute now and Romano was excited to give the bastard his usual welcome home headbutt. The fucker had been away for almost three weeks now and Romano was itching to see him again. Not that he missed Spain, he just didn't like making his own meals and cleaning up after himself. He never missed Spain when he went away...ok maybe just a little bit but only because the older nation was one of the few people who actually seemed to want to, and enjoys, talking to Romano.

The door knob turned, breaking the little nation from his thoughts, as the Spaniard walked through the door. Romano leaped up and ran at Spain but quickly stopped in mid-headbutt when he saw Spain. Spain, his Antonio, was covered in blood.

Romano rapidly closed the distance between them and did something he has rarely ever done, let alone done recently. He gently wrapped his arms around Spain's waist and buried his head into the older nation's chest.

"What the hell happened to you, you son of a bitch?" Romano choked out.

Antonio patted his tomato's head and whispered.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Enamorado, everything is fine. No one will take you away from me,ever."

** Theme #42 Bull-Spamano**

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Spain looked at Romano and then down at his clothes.

"Whatever do you mean, Enamorado?"

"Why are you wearing all white and what the fuck is that red _thing_ around your neck? You look like a fucking dumb ass!"

"Ahh, Lovi, today is the Running of the Bulls. You know the day in Espana where a lot of my people wear all white and a little bit of red to attract the bulls and then we run from them."

"_You_ are going to be running away from a bunch of giant ass bulls?"

"Si, Enamorado."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Only if I run too slow."

"Tonto bastardo."

"Did you just speak Espanol?"  
"Hell No! Shut up! I hate you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Part Three...Don't have much to say about it lol please enjoy**

**Disclaimer=I am poor as fuck which translates into I do not own  
**

**Theme #31 Paintbrush-HRExChibitalia**

"Italia?"

"Yes, Holy Rome?" Italy asked. He carefully put down the paintbrush and turned around.

"I'm going on a trip for a few day. I just wanted to tell you." Holy Roman Empire stated awkwardly as he began to fidget.

"Ve~ Here take this. It will remind you of home, in case you get too lonely or homesick. It will also remind you of me." Italy handed Holy Rome the blue stained paintbrush. Holy Roman Empire took the paintbrush, quickly kissed, and dashed off, his cheeks bright red.

"Come home soon, Holy Rome. I'll miss you. Ve~" Italy shouted to his friend's rapidly disappearing form. "Please come home."

** Theme # Frog-UsUk**

"I hate the bloody Frog!" England screamed as he slammed the front door shut. He leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"That's nice, Artie." America shouted back, not even looking up from his video game.

"I really do! I want to punch that git in his froggy face! He's a pervert and never shuts up!"

"Give 'im a break."

"Alfred!"

America let out an annoyed sigh and paused his game. He got up off the couch and walked over to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and rested his forehead against the Brit's.

"I'm sorry Francis made you mad. There's tea in the kitchen. Why don't you go and get a cup? Then sit next to me on the couch and tell me all about what happened."

** Theme #65 Fish-UsUk**

"Artie?"

"Artie?"

"Artie?"

"That's not my name, Alfred."

"Fine, _Arthur._"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are fish and chips?"

England stopped walking and looked at America.

"Um, what I'm eating."

"Yeah, but where are the chips?"

"Right here." Arthur answered, slightly confused. He held up one of the chips and handed it to Alfred.

"Artie. That is a French fry." Alfred told Arthur slowly.

The Brit sighed and began to pelt the American with the rest of his chips, or French fries as that git must call them.

When Arthur finally threw the last chip, he turned around and walked away from Alfred.

"I hope the bloody birds attack you." Arthur shouted over his shoulder. He chuckled to himself as he walked home.

** Theme #8 Lizard-UsUk**

"God Alfred when the hell are we going to get out of this godforsaken desert?"

"Chill Iggy."

"I can't, you idoit. We're in the des- what the bloody hell was that?" England grabbed America's hand and hid behind the taller nation.

"Iggy, it was just a lizard."

"I-I-I knew that...God I hate Arizona."

"Really now?"

"Yes"

"Maybe I can help change that."

"What?"

Alfred laid down on the hot sand and pulled Arthur on top of himself. He placed Arthur just over his own vital regions.

"If you agree to quit complaining about Arizona and just enjoy being in a different enviroment, I'll let you visit Florida." Alfred stated with a wink.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Arthur."

"Fine...wanker." England peeled of Alfred's glasses and crashed their mouths together.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been awhile since I posted to my Hetalia 100 themes. I have kinda changed how I'm posting theses. I'm going to post them one at a time instead of 5 together, mostly because I have kinda cheated and went over my 100 word limit...by like a lot xD**

**Theme-Ghost  
**

**Pairing-UsUk**

"None in the closet."

"Ok, now check under the bed."

England huffed, stalked over to the bed, and dropped onto all fours. He lifted a corner of the blanket up and peeked under the bed.

"None under there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is my nightlight plugged in?"

"America, you're a fully grown nation."

"But Iggy! It's scary in your house and I need my nightlight!"

The Brit stood up, sighing. He glanced over at the outlet by the bed and saw that the American's Superman nightlight was indeed jutting proudly out of the wall.

"Your bloody nightlight is plugged in."

"Do you think it will scare away the-"

"For the last time, America! There are no bloody, goddamn ghosts in your room! Go to sleep, you wanker!"

"England?"

"What is it now, America?"

"Snuggle with me?"

"...Fine."

"I love you, Arthur."

"Yea, you too Alfred."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one is kinda long lol. Also this is based off a story my friend's grandma's friend told her (my friend). I kinda wanted to put some M rated juicey-ness in here but since the original story was about a women and her son I found it kind of awkward so I didn't xD  
**

**Theme-Funnel Cake (random, I know. Don't blame me my friend made up all of my themes xD)  
**

**Pairing-UsUk**

"Ahh! That really hit the spot!" Hopefully it will help me sleep tonight." Arthur glanced over at the clock in his kitchen and sighed. 1 in the bloody morning and he was still awake. He wishes he could blame it on insomnia caused by worry or stress, making him sound like a caring nation, when really he stayed up to watch a stupid marathon of The Mighty Boosh. Not that he would admit that he watches that vulgar show. Must keep up appearances now don't we?

He set the teacup, that was once full of sweet chamomile tea, in the sink. "I'll do the dishes in the morning." He slowly climbed up the stairs, feeling the effects of a pot of the sleep-inducing herb starting to kick in. He managed to make it to his room, somehow shut the somewhat heavy door, and practically crawled into bed.

It felt like his eyes had only been closed a minute when the creaking of his bedroom door awoke him from his slumber. He rolled over and peeked at the clock. 2 A.M it read. "Great I got a whole bloody hour of sleep."

The door continued to creak open until a blond head poked into the room.

"Hey Iggy."

"Alfred? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Iggy, it is. Dude I found this recipe online. Do you want a funnel cake?"  
"Alfred, it's two in the morning, I've been up since five yesterday morning, I'm quite an old nation, and I just drank a full pot of chamomile tea. Do I want a funnel cake?..._Hells Yeah!_"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Arthur woke up with a groan. He attempted to roll over only to realize he was trapped between two arms. He craned his neck just enough to see that America was the person that the arms belonged to.

He tried to wiggle out of Alfred's grasp for a few minutes until he remember something from when America was younger. He wanted to slap himself for not remembering soon. The damn boy could sleep through a fucking hurricane. When America was younger, a small fire broke out in the kitchen, not because of England's cooking, mind you, his food being in the oven was only a coincidence, and America, who had fallen asleep in his chair at the table, slept through the entire thing. England's loud swears and screams included.

Arthur lifted Alfred's arm and got out of the bed. He stretched, almost catlike, trying to pop everything back into place. He lifted his hand up and touched his face. He removed his hand and then touched his face again. "Why is my face sticky? What the hell did I do last night?"

Arthur ran into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He peered into the mirror. His clone stared back, an odd white substance was spread around his mouth, directly underneath his nose, a few small specks on his throat, and somehow on his forehead and in his thick eyebrows.

"Holy shit!" Did I get high last night?" He continued to stare, horrorstruck, into the mirror until a thought entered his mind. He softly hit himself on the forehead and mumbled.

"Funnel Cake!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The next four themes aren't really related to each other but they are all related to Chapter 10 whose theme will be Halloween, which I am hoping to post on Halloween but if you follow any of my stories then you will know I don't update very often but I will try xD  
**

**Theme-Pirate  
**

**Pairing-UsUk**

"How about a pirate?"

"Arthur, dude, I thought we decided you were going to be something sexy."

"Pirates can be sexy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I used to be a pirate, so I think I know all about them. My God did I meet some good-looking men of the sea. Not those bloody, wimpy twats of a crew, but big strong captains. Ones with a sense of danger, who will treat you like scum during the day, but make up for it all night long with his long, thick-"

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"You're not gonna be a pirate."

"And why the bloody hell not?"  
"Because I'm gonna be Jack Sparrow. You're gonna be my pretty, little stowaway this Halloween."


	7. Chapter 7

**The next three themes aren't really related to each other but they are all related to Chapter 10 whose theme will be Halloween, which I am hoping to post on Halloween but if you follow any of my stories then you will know I don't update very often but I will try xD**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing  
**

**Theme-Fireman  
**

**Pairing-GerIta**

"Italy, tell me again why I am doing this."

"Because America invited us to his costume party! Now come out of the dressing room. I wanna see Germany's costume."

"If I must."

"Ve~ Germany makes a good fireman."

"I guess. Why are these shorts so damn short anyways?"

"Well they are called shorts, Germany."

"Italy."

"Ve?"

"Shut up. Mein Gott, I need to get this jacket off. It's too hot in here. There that's better. Say Italy, does this shirt look a little tight? It feels tight?"  
"Si, but it looks good on Germany. I can see your muscles. I like the suspenders too."

"Thanks, I guess. Wait, short shorts, tight shirt, suspenders. Italy, go get me the package this was in."

"Here you go, Germany. Ve~"

"Italy, did you pick this costume out?"

"Si."

"Italy, this is a stripper's outfit."

"Oh...Germany?"

"What?"

"What's a stripper?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The next two (and the last two) themes aren't really related to each other but they are all related to Chapter 10 whose theme will be Halloween, which I am hoping to post on Halloween but if you follow any of my stories then you will know I don't update very often but I will try xD**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing  
**

**Theme-Dress  
**

**Pairing-FraCan**

"Matthew, wear this to your brother's party."

"Um Francis, this shirt is kinda girly. Like super girly. There's so many ruffles. Who's it suppose to be?"

"Oui, oui Matthew. Of course it is girly. It is a dress. You shall be Little Bo Peep and I shall be your loving and devoted sheep. See?"

"Francis that looks like a bunch of cotton balls glued to a shirt. Wa-wait you're trying to distract me! I refuse to wear this-this monstrosity! I'm a guy dammit!"

"Oui, oui I know you are a boy. Trust me, I know. Please just wear it. For me? I'll make it worth your while."

"You'll keep maple syrup at your house?"

"Whatever you say."

"Fine I'll do it. Alfred is never going to let me hear the end of this. Can I at least wear jeans or something underneath it?"

"Non, I do have some nice and lacy thigh high stockings for you to wear with the dress. Hohoho!"

"I'm dating a freaking pervert!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This theme (and the last three themes) aren't really related to each other but they are all related to Chapter 10 whose theme will be Halloween, which I am hoping to post on Halloween but if you follow any of my stories then you will know I don't update very often but I will try xD**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing  
**

**Theme-Prostitute (best theme ever! Thank you Sarah! also it was theme 100 on my list :D)  
**

**Pairing-LietPol**

"Ta-da~"

" Um Feliks, you kinda look like a prostitute."

"Well duh! That's like totally what my costume is."

"A-Are you serious?"  
"Ugh, yes. Now the real question is like how expensive of a prostitute do I look?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"OMG Toris! Just like answer the question. I need to know. Are the thigh high fake leather boots like too cheap? I mean the heel is totally only 10 inches"

"Yeah, only 10 inches."

"Or maybe the skirt is like too short."  
"That "skirt" doesn't even qualify as a belt."

"Is the corset totally too tight or too shiny. I think it totally screams 'I'm done for anything, Baby!'"

"More like 'Fuck me right here, right now.'"

"What do you think, Toris."

"You know what, I'm going to be honest."

"That's totally what I want!"

"You look like you should be giving $5 blowjobs on a street corner."

"Perfect!"

"Oh Lord!"

"Say Toris, will you be my pimp? I will totally call you my daddy."

"I have no idea why I'm dating you."

"Cuz you like totally love me. And you totally have a drag queen fetish."


End file.
